


family portrait

by CastielAngelOfTheBees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Families, M/M, Multi, Trigger Warnings, cas is kind of a assbutt, castiel justs want out and to protect anna, dean is fed up with johns shit, rebelious sam winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAngelOfTheBees/pseuds/CastielAngelOfTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean both come from abusive families, the only difference is that Castiel hides it better than dean.<br/>but, when Castiel and dean and assigned to be lab partners with each other the find out more about each other than they excepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> um, I apologize if the story isn't to your liking and I would love and constructive criticism you guys have.  
>  any way, please enjoy.

Castiel covered his ears to cover up the heart breaking sobs coming from his parents room.

  
his mom and dad where having one of their infamous fights.  
"Cassie?" Anna whispered softly into Castiel's shoulder.  
 _'She's only five, why does she have to witness this_?' Castiel thought rocking his sister back and forth in their closet in the room they shared.  
Castiel hummed softly trying to calm both himself and his sister.  
"its going to be all okay soon, Anna. I promise." Castiel whispered into his sisters red hair. He was almost finished with school, he only had this year to get through than he could take Anna away from this place.  
 it used to be much better, but that was before Gabriel had ran away and Lucifer had died from the cold trying to find him. Everything just fell apart without his older brothers helping out and Mr. Novak had started abusing Mrs. Novak and Castiel.  
The shouting had died down and Castiel heard the front door slam.  
\----------------  
Dean was fed up with trying to put his father back together. After Mary died, John turned to drugs and alcohol.  
"Samuel go to your god dammed room!" John yelled at the youngest Winchester.  
"Why?" Sam questioned.  
" because I fuckin' said so, that's why." John replied, stumbling towards Sam.  
"Sam just do what he says." Dean said stepping in front of Sam to block John from doing anything he'd regret in the morning.  
Sam shoot dean a look of hurt before going up the stairs to his room.  
John collapsed on the floor and started coughing violently.  
Dean rushed over to his father and tried to ignore the stench of alcohol while he dragged him to the couch.  
John looked up at dean but, didn't see dean there. He saw Mary.  
"Thank you, Mary." John whispered before passing out.  
It took everything Dean had not to break down and start crying there. It wasn't first time John had called him by his mothers name, Dean did look like his mother in more ways than none. Dean just hoped all he did was call him by her name


End file.
